


Speechless

by trouble2381



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouble2381/pseuds/trouble2381
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake ends up falling for her friends sister despite her having not spoken word to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School's a Drag

Blake hated Math. No matter what they were doing be it Algebra or Pythagoras Blake always wanted to blow her brains out during the class. English was her preferred subject, it was where she could just read due to the lax nature of her English professor who usually rambled on about something or other. Blake used to listen to his stories until one day she just gave up and started reading during class. Her favorite subject was chemistry. Not because of the subject itself, simply because it's the only subject she had with her best friend, Yang Xiao Long. The girl who refused to let Blake sit alone in Blake's first year about six months ago when she moved to town. Her and her mother moved to Vale after her mom's second marriage fell through. 

Thankfully the bell rang causing Blake to nearly bolt out of the room so that she could get to her chemistry room all the faster. When she arrived she found the room empty aside from the  professor and a blonde boy sitting in the front row. She smiled at the teacher as she walked in who responded with a raise of his mug before he took a large sip of his coffee. Blake walked to the back row where she sat in the corner, pulling out her notes. Soon the class started to fill up with students one of which could only be described as a blonde beauty, she walked over and sat next to Blake wearing her iconic shit eating grin. 

"Hey Blake," She said, unusually chipper even for Yang. 

"Hey, are you okay? You seem really happy?" Replied Blake. 

"Yeah. I'm always happy." 

"Not by this degree though," Yang just stuck her tongue out before grabbing her own notes out of her bag.  

"Okay class settle down. You're not here to chat you're here to learn," Started Oobleck, soon he started droning on about something related to science. Despite the fact she was taking notes, Blake wouldn't be able to tell you anything about what they learned. When they were given a task, Oobleck stayed fixed to his computer so never noticed when Yang slipped a note to Blake. 

"I'm making dinner tonight, Wanna come over?" Blake read the note before looking up to Yang who had her on it as she looked over to Blake her grin replaced with a softer smile. Blake took the paper and wrote her reply. 

"Sure, I'll have to ask my mom first though" Yang read what the ravenette had written and smiled passing the paper back with more writing on it. 

"Great. It would have been just me and my sister otherwise," Blake stiffened slightly at just reading the word "sister". Yang had told her that her sister, Ruby, had been in a car accident with her mother. The accident had killed Ruby's mom and scarred Ruby mentally making her a mute, not speaking to anyone including Yang and her father. The doctors apparently said that there was nothing physically wrong with her, just that she had put up mental barricades that stopped her from speaking to anyone. Blake looked up and gave Yang a warm smile before looking back to the teacher noting that he was still looking away from the class.  

She carefully pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it. After making sure that the phone was muted she quickly sent a text to her mom.  

"Hey mom, I know I shouldn't be on my phone while at school but Yangs invited me over for dinner it that alright? Xx." A moment later her phone buzzed in her hand. 

"Sure sweety, just be careful.  xxx." Blake smiled again, she sent her reply before pocketing her phone. 

"Thanks Mom. I will. xxxx." She looked over to Yang and nodded, telling her that it was okay. Yangs grin got wide again as she looked back to her work.Blake also went to focusing on the task at hand now excited by the prospect of the end of the day which would be in... Blake looked up at the clock to see that there was still half and hour of the class and, thus the school day, to go.  The ravenette stared intently on the clock, watching the second hand tick down the minutes till their release. She had never been round to the blondes house so she was excited to spend more time with her friend. 

Soon enough the bell finally rang causing the room to fill with chatter, student stood up and started filing for the door while Professor Oobleck started yelling about the assignment due in for Monday. Yang and Blake stuck by each other in silence, both waiting until they wouldn't have to shout before getting into a conversation. Yang, being taller, leaned down to her friends ear. 

"I need to go to my locker before we go," Blake just looked up to the blonde, giving a single nod in acknowledgement. It wasn't long before they arrived, the once almost deafening sound to student almost gone allowing for them to speak in regular voices. Yang was in her locker, rummaging around for something while Blake opened hers up and pulled out a math textbook that she knew she'd have to read over at the weekend. Once it was in her bag she closed her locker looking over to Yang to see her elbow deep in her's, with a confused look on her face. Blake was about to ask her what was wrong until she suddenly grinned and pulled her arm back, holding a Ghostbusters Blu-Ray which Yang shoved in her bag. 

"All good," She said, putting her thumb up "Got it." Blake gave her friend a small smile. 

"Why was that in there?" She asked 

"I'll explain later, come on," Yang replied walking away. Blake shook her head before jogging a little to catch up with her. "Now food. What do you fancy? And don't say me," Yang laughed at her own joke while Blake tried to push her with one arm. 

"I don't know," Yang looked down at the floor deep in thought until she raised her finger to the roof 

"I know. I'll just order us pizzas." 

"That sound manageable," Blake said smiled at Yang.She had a good feeling about tonight. 


	2. Movies and Pizza

Blake had no idea how to picture the Xiao-Long household until she saw it. It simple looking house with a reasonably sized front garden with a plot of roses sitting beneath one of the windows. There was a driveway which sat a yellow motorcycle that was chained to a metal poll beside the garage. Yang looked back at her friend and waved her hand, telling her to hurry up, as she unlocked the door. Yang stepped to the side allowing Blake to enter the house, inside was a hallway with three doors and a staircase. One door lead to the living room, one to the kitchen and the third was close but Blake imagined that it probably lead to an office or something. Yang closed the door behind them and moved through to the kitchen, leaving Blake in the hall where she saw a picture atop a cabinet. In the picture she could see four figures, she recognized Yang in her iconic yellow clothing but didn't recognize the other three.Their was a blonde man who had his arms around the other three, a woman who had a soft smile and a little girls who seemed to be wearing almost all red. 

Yang came back through to see what was taking her friend so long to see Blake staring at the framed photograph. 

"That was taken around six years ago," She said, causing Blake to jump making Yang smile. "Before..." Yang's smile dropped as she looked towards the floor. 

"I take it that's your mom then," Blake said, weirded out a little by her friends change in expression. 

"Yeah, well, technically she was my stepmom but she was Ruby's real mother. That's her there," Yang nodded to the photo "One of the last times she was genuinely happy." Blake looked back at eh blonde and felt sorry for her. She didn’t know how it felt to lose a family member since her father left when she was young. Blake moved over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her."Heh, what's this for?" 

"You looked like you were about to cry," Yang grinned and she pushed the smaller girl off her. 

"Don't worry. I wasn't." Yang turned back to the kitchen, this time with Blake behind her "Do you want a drink?"  

"I'll have water," Yang just nodded and opened the fridge grabbing a couple of bottles, chucking one at Blake. She caught it and swiftly took the cap off taking a swig of the refreshing liquid. Soon she heard the door open and close causing Yang to move her head to the side. 

"Hey Ruby," she said "Come through here. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Blake heard the unmistakable thud of boots being taken off before a small dark haired girl entered the kitchen. "Ruby, this is Blake. Blake, Ruby"  

"Hello, Ruby," Said Blake, giving the small girl a soft smile. Ruby just raised her hand before moving behind Yang. 

"Don't worry she won't bite" Ruby gave her sister a look before opening the fridge pulling out her own bottle of water before slinking back through to the hall and up the stairs. Yang looked back to Blake. "Don't worry she's always like that around new people. That’s nothing new" Yang made her way to the living room through the connecting door, motioning for Blake to follow. Yang plopped herself down on the sofa, turning on the TV in the process. Blake sat down next to her as Yang flicked through the channels. About an hour later Yang decided that it was time to get the pizzas in. She leaned over and grabbed the phone. 

"What do you want?" She asked Blake, who thought for a minute before responding 

"Pepperoni." Yang gave her friend a thumbs up 

"RUBY! I'm getting Pizza. You want your usual?" Yang shouted up, her response was a single thud on the roof. Blake looked over at Yang with a confused look, Yang caught the look. "That means yes." Blake smiled as yang punched in the number. 

Around 25 minutes later there was a knock on the door which caused Yang to bounce up and answer it. She heard her say thank you to the delivery guy and closed the door, returning to the living room with three boxes of pizza in her hand. She opened the top one before passing it to Blake. She opened the second  before throwing onto her seat and the third one she set down on the table. 

"Ruby! Pizzas here! You're not eating it in your room!" As Yang took her seat with a slice of pizza in her mouth Blake could here footsteps, hurrying down the stairs. When Ruby entered the living room she took one look at Blake and almost instantly sunk her head down. She took the pizza and sat down on the other sofa. Blake looked over to see Yang, looking a little sat at her sister's reaction but it soon disappeared when she remembered something. Yang pulled her school bag over. "Hey Rubes. I got you something." Yang pulled out the Blu-Ray from earlier, passing it to Ruby who quickly took it, smiling. She looked up at her sister pointing the case towards the TV. "Yes you may put it on." Ruby's smile got wider and leaped over to the TV. Yang looked over to Blake who was smiling with confusion in her eyes."Ruby's been getting Blu-Ray versions of all her DVDs. It's something that makes her happy so I help her." 

"That's so sweet." Yang reached over and smacked her friend on the arm causing them both to giggle. 

"I hope you don't mind putting it on?" Yang asked as she looked over to her sister who was currently placing the disk in the player. 

"No. It's one of my favorite movies," and so the tree girls watched Ghostbusters and when it was finished Blake decided to go home. The sister's both walked Blake to the door. Well Yang walked her over while pulling Ruby when they got to the door Ruby stayed fully behind her sister in a way that Blake found incredibly cute.  

"Bye Blake, I'll text you tomorrow," Said Yang, giving her friend a goodbye hug. 

"Bye Yang. Bye Ruby," Blake pulled away to see the small girl give an even smaller wave.Blake couldn't help but find this moment to be incredibly cute. She turned around and started heading home happy that the night had gone so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's a new story I thought I would release the next chapter sooner than usual. As always any sort of feedback is appreciated. Also thank you to the guy that put the links to similar stories in the comments of the last chapter, it's very appreciated.


	3. Out With Friend and Sister

It was early Saturday morning when Blake got the text from Yang asking if she wanted to go to the mall. Early enough that Blake agreed before she realized what she had signed herself up for. Groaning she lifted herself up off the bed looking around her immaculate room for her dressing gown, which was the only thing lying on the floor. She reached out putting it on before actively getting out of her bed. She dragged herself through to the bathroom, mainly to splash her face with water before she sat down on the toilet. 

When she was done she went downstairs to see her mom at the cooker frying something that smelled nice, Blake couldn’t tell what from where she was but she didn't really care. Her main goa, was to get a cup of her favorite drink, coffee. 

"Hello darling," said her mom in her usually chipper voice, being more of a morning person than her daughter who mumbled a replied. Blake poured the coffee into her favorite mug before adding a spoon of sugar. "Got any plans for the day," 

"Yeah," Said Blake, trying her best not to slur as she sat down at the table "Yang invited me out to the mall." 

"Ohh," remarked her mother as she sat down at the table with her daughter "Should I be worried about this girl?" 

"No, she's not interested in girls."  

"Okay," she stood back up to attend to her cooking. 

"Mom?" Blake asked, a determined look on her face. 

"Yes dear,"  

"What was dad like?" Her mom stopped poking her bacon and turned to Blake. 

"What's brought this on," 

"It's just... Yang got me thinking seeing as she can't remember her mom I thought that I should know a little more about dad," 

"Well, he was funny and too smart for his own good. He always wore this stupid bowler hat wherever he went," 

"Really?" 

"Yeah I'll always remember what he said ' But Cinder it goes with my eyes' The dumbass never cared about how he looked," 

"How do you know?" 

"Two reasons. One: I was his wife. Two: He wore that bloody bowler hat" Blake couldn’t help but laugh with her mom. 

* * *

 

It was around half past twelve before Blake was dropped off at the mall. Almost instantly she saw the always sunny Yang and behind her was the always cute Ruby clutching onto  her sister's arm. She gave her mom a goodbye kiss before she got out of the car. Yang quickly caught sight of the ravenette and waved her over, Ruby however noticed that her sister was waving and followed her eye line to see Blake approaching causing the red tinted girl to hide behind Yang. Blake smiled but felt sad at the girls reaction. 

"Hi Yang. Hi Ruby," said Blake greeting the sisters 

"Heya Blakey," responded Yang. Blake saw that Ruby was giving a small wave which Blake gave her own. "Come on. Let's go" said Yang as she led the way into the building, Blake followed behind and noticed her friends sister making sure that Yangs body was between them.  

The mall was a large building with a roof a of glass, both sides filled with an expanse collection of store that offered different items from clothes to entertainment. Yang kept walking leading them into a clothing store that Blake didn’t care for. Yang must have noticed the look on Blake's face because she laughed  a bit before explaining herself. 

"Don't worry. I promised Ruby we’d get her new jeans," Yang pointed at her sisters legs "These are her last pair," Blake looked down to see that Ruby was wearing a pair of jeans that looked to be  nearly worn through, Ruby was clearly self conscious  she quickly placed herself further behind Yang. "Besides even if you don't I like clothes shopping," 

"I do like clothes shopping. Just online," Said Blake, whispering the last part. 

"Clearly," Added Yang as she looked down at Blake's shirt which had one of her favorite quotes on it from her favorite web show. There's a fine line between listening and not caring, I like to think I walk that line everyday of my life'. Despite hiding Blake couldn't help but see Ruby give a small smile as she read the words. 

After about ten minutes of searching Yang had found a couple of pairs of jeans that Ruby didn’t push away. Despite not speaking, Blake noticed that the sisters had a strong connection that meant that few words were needed for Yang to know what Ruby meant. When they were done they took roughly ten steps before Yang stopped them. 

"Ah. Blake can you look after Ruby? I need to go to the toilet," Blake nodded as Yang smiled and turned to her sister "I won't be long. You can trust Blake," Ruby seemed to give her sister a sad look "I'm sorry Ruby but my bladder works better than you're puppy eyes," Yang kissed her sister on the forehead and walked towards the restrooms. Blake watched her leave before turning to the younger sister. 

"So Ruby what do..."However when she turned around Ruby was gone. Blake's first thought was panic.She started to whip her head around trying to find the red tinted girl.She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ruby going into one of the many entertainment shops around them. Blake broke into a small jog in order to catch up. Once inside the store Blake found Ruby looking at the large shelves full of Blu-Rays. "Hey, you shouldn't run of like that," Ruby sunk into her hoodie at the sound of her voice. Blake felt sorry looking at the young girl. "Hey don't worry. At least I found you before Yang got back. Imagine what she would do to me," That seemed to shake the girl out of her rut, smiling at the thought.It was then that Blake looked at what Ruby was looking at. "Oh yeah. Yang told me that you're collecting Blu-Rays," Ruby looked up at Blake, nodding. Despite the small smile on her face Blake could tell that she was a little sad. "I take it the one you're looking for isn't here?" Blake asked, Ruby continued to nod. 

After a couple seconds of looking Ruby stepped forward and picked up one of the cases. Blake looked over her shoulder to see that Ruby was currently holding X-Men 2. Ruby turned her head to look at me, smiling. 

"I take it you haven't got that one," Ruby gave a small nod before beginning to walk towards the counter. However she stopped before she got to where a queue would have been should it have been busier. She looked back at Blake with a sad look on her face.Blake stepped forward with her hand out "Do you want me to buy it for you," Ruby nodded slowly passing the Blu-Ray to Blake, she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small wallet, out of which she pulled out a $20 note which she also passed to the ravenette. Blake took the case and the money before nodding and heading over to the counter. Happy that Ruby was no longer hiding from her. 


	4. Family Dinner + 1

Blake enjoyed being around at the Xiao Long household. After Ruby had become more comfortable with Blake, Yang decide to invite Blake back over for dinner to meet her father, Taiyang. Blake and Yang were currently in the living room watching some trash in the TV while the blonde father was busy making the food in the kitchen. They were interrupted however when the red tinted girl sped into the room and started rummaging in a shelf. 

"What's she looking for?" Blake asked turning to Yang, who looked at her friend before noticing that her sister had entered the room. Yang responded by shrugging her shoulders. After a minute of searching Ruby suddenly clutched something to her chest. When she turned around Blake saw that she was holding a VHS box. When Blake looked at Yang for answers she saw a look on her face between realization and sadness. 

"Oh has it been that long?" Ruby nodded slowly before leaving the room.  Blake looked back at Yang for answers. Yang noticed Blake's look and decided to answer. "When she was younger and her mom was still alive, Summer showed Ruby the Fatal Fury movie which she almost instantly fell in love with." 

"Really the Fatal Fury movie?"  Blake remarked. She had seen the movie herself but had been too young to remember but she did remember thinking that it wasn't that great. 

"Yeah I know. It's on an old VHS tape as well. Anyway they always watched it every two months and when Summer died Ruby kept the tradition up," Blake nodded in acknowledgement, feeling a little sad for the small girl. "She loved the music of the film as well, constantly listening to 'Oh angel' in the car."  

"So you and Ruby don't have the same mother?" Yang gave a small smile. 

"No. My mom left when I was young and so I never really got to know her," Before Blake could ask another question they were interrupted by Taiyang shouting everyone to dinner. Yang almost instantly jumped up throwing herself over the arms of the couch at the same time letting the momentum carry her into the kitchen. Blake however just stood up regularly and walked casually into the kitchen to see Yang already sitting at the table as though she had been there the whole time. Blake walked over and took the seat next to her. Once she was seated she saw Ruby walk in and take the seat across from Blake, she shot a friendly smile at the smaller girl who responded with her own. 

"Okay girls. Hope you're hungry," Said Taiyang as he turned round holding three plates in his arms which he placed in front of the three teenagers. On them was a simple plate of spaghetti bolognese, with a second, large plate in the middle of the table of garlic bread. Taiyang sat down across from Yang with his own plate, rubbing his hands. "Bon appetit, ladies," Blake grabbed her fork and grabbed a mouthful. 

"Thank you Mr. Xiao Long. This is really nice," Said Blake, half out of pleasantries and half due to her really liking the food that she was currently eating 

"Thank you Blake. And please call me Tai. You know, short for Taiyang. I would ask you to call me Yang but she kinda stole my name," Said Tai, as he pointed across the table at Yang accusingly. 

"Weren't you the one that named me?" At this Taiyang looked at Blake with a shocked expression on his face. 

"And she blames me for ow..." Taiyang was cut off my his daughters foot kicking his leg. Taiyang rubbed his leg under the table and decided to stick his tongue out a his daughter. The whole affair cause Blake to let out a small giggle which the other two didn't notice. She looked around the table to see Ruby wearing a small, soft smile which Blake found absurdly cute. Yang started at the ravenette. 

"And what are you laughing at?" The amount of starers tripled when Tai and Ruby both looked at Blake. Blake tried to stumble a response but the moment of tension was relieved when everyone started laughing, Blake started laughing as well 

Blake loved being around this family. 

* * *

 

After they had eaten Blake and Yang sat on the couch in the living room, resting due to overeating, while Taiyang was doing dishes in the kitchen. Ruby had disappeared when she had finished, presumably off to her room.  

"Yang?" Asked Blake, nervously. 

"Yeah?" Responded Yang, keeping her attention on the TV.  

"Does Ruby have any friends?" Yang looked over to Blake, her face scrunched up a little. 

"No," she said softly "She used to. Before... After she just couldn't keep in contact and her friends just couldn't help. I remember one girl who was very friendly. She stayed on the longest," Blake looked down from Yang, keeping her attention on the floor. "Why?" 

"I was just curious. You know because of the.." Blake didn’t know how to explain so she just pointed at her throat. Yang realized what she meant and turned away. Blake started to think more about the  red tinted girl  and how she felt about the small girl. About how she  wanted to become more of a friend to her seeing as she didn’t have any. She then started to think about how else she felt about the girl, leading her to start questioning herself. "Yang. How old is Ruby?" Yagn snapped her head back. 

"She's 16. Why do you keep asking about her?"  

"No reason. I'm just curious," Yang squinted her eyes before turning back to the screen. Blake let out a sigh of relief that Yang had stopped pushing. Blake had to think now about how she felt about the younger girl, she slowly realized that she was falling for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed. As always please leave a comment or any sort of feedback as it is always greatly appreciated.


	5. Time For A Yang

Yang loved Gym class. She just loved physical exercise as a whole and in her gym class she never held back always going for the best. She didn't like however when she was partnered up with snooty bitches with white hair. 

It had all started when at the beginning of the class they were assigned with partners for tennis matches. 

"Alright class," started the teacher "Today we'll be playing tennis," Yang started to smile "In pairs," Yang's smile got a little wider "which I will decide," Yang's face instantly dropped, fearing what the teacher had in mind. He then started to assign the pairs, everyone started getting into their usual pairs until "Yang Xiao Long, you will be partnered with Weiss Schnee," Yang internally and externally groaned. Looking over to the heiress who didn't seemed fazed by the selection."Okay, grab your rackets and pick another team to play" he finished. Yang walked up to the teacher and grabbed his attention. 

"Qrow..." She started before she was interrupted 

"Yang. Not in class," He said, not drawing attention from the bag  he was rummaging through. Yang grimaced hating this part. 

"Mr. Branwen," Yang said though her teeth,  Qrow looked up wearing a shit eating grin. 

"Yes Yang?" He said 

"Why am I with the ice queen?" Yang asked trying to stay calm. 

"Because I said so," He pointed behind her "Go,"  Yang glared at her teacher thinking of ways to mess with him when he stopped being her teacher and became her uncle. She walked over to the rackets and grabbed the last Yellow one before she moved over to Weiss. 

"Hey, Ice Queen," Weiss shot a glare at her. 

"I do not appreciate being called names," 

"Get used to it," 

"Brute," Yang waved over her friends  who were nearby, ignoring the heiresses jab 

"Come on. If we have to play together we might as well win," Yang looked over to her new partner noticing that she was wearing a tight sports top and shorts, all white along with her hair and racket. Yang couldn’t help but stare. 

"Hey Yang. Come on," yelled Yang's friend, Nora, from the other side of the net. She was partnered with her 'Boyfriend?'. Yang wasn't sure, it was unclear.  

"I'll serve!" Shouted Yang as she grabbed a tennis ball. She got into position and bounced the ball off the ground a couple of times before throwing it up in the air, hitting it hard as it came back down. Nora rushed to where the ball was and smacked it back across the net over to Weiss' side. Weiss jogged over and cracked her racket over the ball once it had bounced. Yang had accidentally caught sight of Weiss' ass in her tight shorts. She managed to snap her eyes back to the game at hand before her nose started to bleed. She had a feeling that this might end up being a problem.

* * *

 

"Okay  that'll do everyone go get changed!" Shouted Qrow after around 40 minutes of play. The team of Yang and Weiss had won the majority of their  matches, leaving them worn out. 

"Hey you're pretty good,"  Said Yang as they caught their breath. 

"What did you expect. I come from a high class family. It's expected of me to do my best," 

"If your so high class why aren't you aren't you at a private school?" Yang asked, not caring how it sounded. 

"I chose to come here after my father wanted me to go to a private school," Yang nodded in agreement  

"Y'know I think that we should become friends," Weiss gave Yang an icy stare. 

"Why would I want to be friends with a brute like you?" 

"Well I never see you with anyone and there's hardly anyone lining up to be friends with the ice queen," Weiss grimaced at the nickname. 

"I guess," Yang smiled, knowing that she had to try and become friends with her, however she couldn't tell why. Before she left the hall, Yang was called over by Mr.Branwen. She stormed over and stood next to him as the rest of the class left the room.As the last person left the hall Qrow's face broke into a large smile, similar to Yang's grin. 

"So how was the lesson today?" Qrow asked his niece. His smile disappeared however when Yang punched his arm, the man pouted and rubbed his arm despite Yang knowing that it didn't hurt him all that much. "What was that for?" 

"You know what you did," Yang said, her face in a scowl. Qrow simply laughed and waved her away."You planning something, aren't you?" Qrow simply shot a grin towards Yang and left the room as well leaving Yang behind. Her mind racing with two questions. 1. What was her uncle planning? 2. How will she get him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed. I know this was a shorter chapter but I'l let you know that there is definite Ladybug fluff in the next chapter. Please leave a comment or any feedback as it is very appreciated.


	6. A LIttle Red Birthday

Today was Ruby's birthday and Blake had been  invited round for the small part that they were throwing. Blake had been told by Yang that Ruby had apparently asked specifically for Blake to come by writing it down or something. She had been told that originally it was only going to be Yang, her father and their uncle. So understandably Blake was nervous. She had bought the small girl a present and was currently looking through her clothes trying to decide what she was going to wear. Blake the had an idea. 

"Mom!" Blake yelled. 

"Yeah!?" Cinder yelled up. 

"Could I get a little help?" She heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. Soon her door opened and Cinder stood looking at her daughter which a look on her face as if to ask what she wanted. "I don't know what to wear," Cinder smiled and shook her head as she stepped forward to look over the clothes that her daughter had already laid out onto her bed. She placed her hand on her jaw in thought before picking up a white top and a  pair of dark leggings, throwing them in the direction of her daughter who caught them. She walked over to Blake's shoes and picked out a pair of black boots with thick heels before turning back to the ravenette. 

"What are you waiting for?" Cinder asked shaking Blake out of thought. She quickly threw on her mother's selection. When she was dressed Cinder took a step back to see all of Blake. She then suddenly clicked her fingers and left the room. 

"Mom?" Blake followed her mother out of her room and into her own to see Cinder with her head in her closet. "What are you looking for?" Blake asked. 

"This," Cinder exclaimed pulling herself and a black waistcoat out. She threw it to Blake who put it on over her shirt. "There we go. Perfect," Blake looked herself over in the mirror and was impressed by what she saw. Her mother always knew what to wear. "Do you need a ride or..." Blake shook her head. 

"It's fine, I can walk their not far,"Cinder nodded and walked back downstairs while Blake looked back at the mirror. 

* * *

 

Blake took a deep breath when she got to the door of the Xiao Long household. She raised her hand and gently knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened to show Yang standing there wearing short black shorts and a high riding top with a brown coat over her top half. 

"Hey Blake. Come on in," Blake smiled at her friend and walked into the house "Everyone's in the living room right now. Do you want a drink?"  

"Yes please," Yang nodded and left for the kitchen. Blake stepped into the living room to see Ruby and her father sitting on separate sofas. Blake couldn’t help but find Ruby really cute sitting there in an over sized red hoodie that she seemed to be hiding in, Blake guessed that she was hiding since when Ruby saw that it was only Blake she came out of her hoodie, giving the darkly dressed girl a small smile. 

"Hey Blake" said Taiyang, looking up from the book he was reading. "How are you today?" 

"I'm fine Mr. Xi... I mean I'm fine Tai" Said Blake, stuttering a little. 

"Good job you remembered that," He said, returning his attention back to his book. Blake smiled and nodded as she walked over to Ruby, slowly. 

"Happy birthday Ruby," Said Blake as she sat down next to the red tinted girl. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a present that was wrapped up and passed it to Ruby. The girl smile and look as though she was about to open it when Yang came back through. 

"Ruby I told you. Presents after dinner," Ruby pouted at her sister. Yang passed Blake her drink and as soon as Yang looked to be about to settle their was a knock on the door.Yang involuntarily groaned and left the room for the door. A couple of moments later Yang returned with the last person she expected to see. 

"Mr. Branwen?" Blake asked as he walked in. Ruby bounced from her seat and grabbed his arm in a hug. 

"Hello Blake. And please out of school call me Qrow,"Blake gave Yang a quizzical look. 

"Qrow's our uncle," Blake could only nod still shocked about what she had just been told. "Now that the Yang's all here what are we eating" Blake and Ruby simultaneously groaned at the pun causing them both to share a smile. 

* * *

 

Chinese. They had filled themselves with Chinese food to the point where none of them were able to move, except Ruby who was moving the most. Event though her movement was confined to stuffing her face with cookies making Blake wonder how that was even possible. When Ruby was finished a box was thrown in her direction from her uncle, which she caught with ease. She smiled before ripping into the wrapping up paper to find a small box containing a pen designed to look like a red scythe. Ruby's smile reached ear to ear as she leapt up and wrapped her arms around her uncle. 

Ruby soon returned  to her seat beside Blake and looked up to her with a look on her face that seemed to ask her from her gift. Blake smiled at the smaller girl and passed her the wrapped up box that she had brought with him.  Ruby took the box and slowly opened it up to reveal the present that had  taken Blake sometime to find. The sight of the present made the smaller girls eyes start watering. Blake started to worry thinking that she had done something wrong but was dashed when she felt the silent girls arms wrapped around her. Yang looked over with a concerned look on her face and picks up the present from Ruby's lap. Yang looked over with a small smile seeing what the present was holding the Blu-Ray up so that her father and uncle could see what it was. They both smiled at the sight of the title. Fatal Fury: The movie. 

After about a minute Ruby let go of Blake with a small smile on her face Blake responded with one of her own. Yang, after seeing that everything was fine, grappled her sister from behind puling her into a bear hug. Over Ruby's shoulder the blonde girl smiled at the ravenette who smiled back at her friend. Ruby soon broke free of her sisters grasp and reached for the new blu-ray, clutching it to her chest. Over the rest of the night Ruby seemed to stay as close to Blake as she could nearly hugging her arm.  

Later on though she let go when Qrow declared that he had to go home. Ruby leapt at him and held him a a powerful hug. When he left Yang left to see him off and finishup in the kitchen while Taiyang went back to his book. Ruby however turned  to Blake and started to pull her up from her seat. 

"Ruby? What are you..." Blake was interupted when the red girl held up the blu-ray of Fatal Fury for her to see."You want to watch this? With me?" Ruby nodded at both questions and continued to drag her up the stairs. When Ruby had succeeded in her mission Blake found herself in Ruby's room which had the same color scheme as the girl herself with red and black everwhere except only where the posters where there where many colors. Ruby gestured to her bed as if to suggest that Blake take a seat. Blake sat down as Ruby fiddled with her TV and player before jumping up onto the bed beside the ravenette.  

Around halfway through eh movie Blake could feel her eyes getting heavy despite enjoying the film. She looked down to Ruby who had already fallen asleep and was resting on her shoulder making Blake feel more confident in closing her eyes. 

Around ten minutes later Yang came into Ruby's room to see if they wanted something to see both Blake and Ruby cuddled into each other fast asleep. Yang smiled at the sight and slowly left the room, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapters a little early, though I doubt that you noticed. I am currently going through the British E3 experience. A.K.A. I'm bloody exhausted. Please leave a comment or any type of feedback as it is all greatly appreciated. See ya next chapter.


	7. School Days

Four days later and Yang hadn't let it go. Everyday they saw each other Yang would bring up the sight she saw every single time she even glimpsed Blake. Though it was the middle of he week when Yang finally  decided to actually talk about it with Blake. 

It was in chemistry, Doctor Oobleck was late essentially causing chaos in the class room. Blake and Yang sat at the back of the class in their usual sports, Blake was doodling in her notebook while Yang was on her phone. Soon however she dropped it and turned her body to Blake. 

"I think we should talk about what I actually saw," Yang said. Blake looked up from her drawing to look her friend in the eyes. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, slightly scared about how this conversation would end. 

"I mean I saw you and my sister cuddling up together, asleep, while watching a movie. Together," 

"Why do we need to talk about it?" Yang sighed and rolled her eyes before pointing her finger at Blake accusingly 

"What are your intentions with my sister," Blake's eyes went wide, shocked at  the accusation. 

"What do you mean?" Yang's finger dropped, hitting the table. 

"Look my sister has gotten a lot more happy during the time she's know you. She asked you to come over for her birthday and ever since you got her that Blu-Ray she has listened to 'Oh Angel' non-stop which she hasn't done since Summer died." 

"Wait what?" Blake asked, confused. 

"When Summer died she kept watching the movie but always cried when the song came on. However  she now listens to that song all the time. And I think that’s down to you," 

"Okay then what can I do about it," Blake asked, a confused expression on her face. 

"Well.. I know that you like girls..." Yang started before she was interupted. 

"Wait are you.." Started Blake before she was interrupted by Doctor Oobleck coming into the classroom. 

"Ok class you can settle down now," He took a sip of his coffee before speeding through his lesson. Blake however couldn't concentrate on the class thinking about what Yang was about to say. Was Yang really trying to set her up with her sister? 

* * *

 

Thankfully the class soon ended and Blake turned to Yang, who seemed to have a fairly large smile on her face. 

"Are you trying to set me up with your sister?" 

"In a way. Yes," Blake couldn't believe what she was hearing "I mean you're into girls and Ruby's into girls I just thought, y'know" 

"Wait how do you know she likes girls?" 

"I'm her sister. I just do," Said Yang matter of factly. Yang's smile almost completely disappeared as she thought about something "Uhh I have Gym class next," She groaned, Blake tried a giggle to try and fix her mind, but was she broken when she remembered what she had next. Math.


	8. Friends Beyond Clas

Despite beginning to hate the class and it's teacher, Yang always looked forward to gym because it meant that she got to speak to Weiss. So when she arrived and saw that Weiss was at the side in her regular clothes it make Yang a little worried for the girl. Before she got to speak with her however she was whisked away by her friends who where dying to tell her something she was only half listening to anyway given that she kept glancing up at the heiress every so often.Once their story had finished Yang decided to speak up. 

"Hey do you know what's up with the ice queen?" She asked, both Nora and Ren looked over to Weiss. Nora shrugged her shoulder. 

"I'm not sure. She was speaking to Mr. Branwen a minute ago," Yang nodded and planned to talk to her before she was interrupted by the teacher. 

"Ok guys. You'll be in threes this time. And yes you do get to chose this time," Before he had finished his sentence Nora had grabbed the blondes to keep her still while Ren didn't move. 

"We're definitely a team," Said Nora, excitedly. Yang smiled at her energetic friend though she was annoyed at the interruption in her plan. Mr. Branwen had assigned them to play handicap matches in tennis, even though they were supposed to rotate Yang found herself against Ren and Nora most of the time. Fortunately the class ended soon allowing for Yang to excuse herself from her friends and catch up to Weiss. 

"Hey," She started, grabbing the heiress' attention "Are you okay? You weren't doing anything in class," Weiss looked at Yang, her gaze was cold making Yang need to suppress a shiver in order to keep her composure 

"I'm fine. I have my own reasons for not participating," She stated, trying to walk away. 

"What are they?" Asked Yang walking beside her. Weiss' face started to show how annoyed she was though Yang just ignored it and kept up. 

"Why do you care?" She asked, annoyed. 

"Because I kinda wanna be friends with you out of class," 

"Why?" Weiss had stopped moving and was now looking at Yang with her entire body 

"Because I find you very interesting," 

"Interesting? How so?" 

"It's not everyday you speak with a princess," 

"I'm not a princess," Yang started on her way to the changing room. 

"Yeah you are. Wait here." Weiss stomped her foot and clenched her fists 

"I do not take orders from you," Yang responded by giving Weiss a wink before entering the changing room. She heard Weiss huff before the door closed. 

* * *

 

When Yang was done changing from her gym outfit into her uniform she left the room to see Weiss exactly where she left had been left. She had her arms crossed and was wearing a pout that Yang couldn't help but find cute. Yang mentally slapped herself for that thought. 

"Hey, you decided to stay," Weiss gave the blonde an icy stare 

"I don't know why," Said Weiss her arms seeming to tighten around her chest, Yang smiled as the bell rang signaling that the lunch hour had started.  

"Come on. I'm hungry," Yang slung her bag over her shoulder as she walked down the corridor. Weiss gave out a huff as she begrudgingly followed Yang to the lunch hall. When they arrived Weiss was shocked at the amount of people in the lunch hall. "You seemed shocked," she heard Yang say. She had turned her head around to look at the heiress with a concerned look on her face. 

"I'm fine. It's just that I've never been in the lunch hall before," 

"Really?" 

"I usually eat outside," Yang seemed to think for a second before she clicked her fingers. 

"I have an idea," She said before she disappeared over towards the food. Weiss clutched her bag strap in order to contain her fury at being left alone in this loud obnoxious hall. Fortunately Yang wasn't long and had returned with a sandwich and water bottle in hand. Weiss was conflicted with her feelings when she saw that Yang was wearing a shit eating grin on her face. Was she angry at her for leaving her alone or did she find  her childish demeanor cute. 

"Where were you?" Weiss asked her hands finding themselves on her hips. Yang cooked her head to the side slightly, keeping her facial expression the same. 

"Getting lunch. You eat yours outside so I thought I'd join you in a place you're comfortable," Yang said walking past Weiss prompting her to follow, which she did. Yang lead them outside into the bright sunlight that Weiss noticed seemed to shine off of her blonde companions hair. "Where do you want to sit?" Yang asked waving her hand out in front of her. The courtyard itself was empty aside from a few groups in clusters scattered around. 

"Over there I guess," Said Weiss, pointing towards a tree that was supply a good amount of shade that the pale girl felt she needed. Yang made a noise as confirmation and started her way towards the shelter. The blonde sat down on the grass while Weiss sat with her back resting on the tree itself. 

"It's a nice day. Why did you want to sit in the shadow," Weiss pulled her own lunch out of her bag before she answered. 

"I burn very easily. Any time I stray from shadows in bright sunlight I usually end up red like roses. It's never a good sight in the mirror"  

"Oh that makes sense I guess. Though you did word that weirdly," Yang took a large bite out of her sandwich before she spoke again. "Why douf ou do mulch in flass" Weiss face became obviously irritated. 

"Don't eat with your mouth full you brute," Yang swallowed her food before she started giggling. 

"Sorry, I asked, why didn't you do much in class?" Weiss looked back down at her food. Her face full of sadness that made Yang feel slightly bad at asking. Only slightly though. 

"My father doesn’t like me doing physical activities in school when I could be focusing on my studies," 

"Your dad sounds like an asshole," Said Yang, casually. Weiss look as though she was about to argue before she dropped her hand in agreement. Yang felt sorry for the girl. That was when she had another idea. "Do you like your dad?" Weiss looked shocked at the question. 

"Of course. I mean... not really. He's really uptight and hates it when I'm not doing anything to advance my curricular abilities," 

"How would he feel if he knew you were talking to someone like me? 

"He'd hate it," Yang's smile returned with a vengeance. 

"Well then Weiss I propose that we become friends beyond class," 

"Simply to annoy my father?" 

"Yeah. Why not?" Yang thrust her hand forward towards the white haired girl causing her to reel back a little. Weiss thought for a minute before placing her hand out as well taking the blondes and shaking it. 

"Deal." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. As always any and all feedback is appreciated. Also before I go I'd just like to thank everyone who has been reading my work. It means a lot to me to see the hit total go up. Also thank you every one who has been with me since Coming Of Age. Thanks to all.


	9. Will you...

Blake was stuck with the words that Yang said a couple of days ago. Mainly that she wanted the ravenette to go out with her sister. Right now she was in the car with her mother after they had both been invited over to the Xiao Long household for dinner. Blake kept she focus on the outside, lost in her thought. Cinder noticed how distant her daughter looked but decided not to bring it up. Instead she thought back to earlier today when  Blake had told her that they had been invited round. Cinder loved how happy her daughter looked and how excited she seemed to be about this, she also remembered how nervous she became when he talked about the youngest and what had happened to her. Not nervous as in about what happened to her more Iike the same nervousness she remembers when she spoke to her mother about Roman. 

Soon enough they arrived at the Xiao Long household and Blake became physical nervous, made obvious by fidgeting against her hoodies zipper. Cinder just placed her hand on her daughters shoulder and gave her a soft smile. Blake looked up at her mother and wordlessly nodded before she got out of the car. Cinder followed and stood behind Blake as she rapped her fist against the door. Blake took a deep breath as the door opened to show Yang behind it wearing her signature grin. 

"Hey Blake," the blonde looked over to see Cinder standing behind her friend "You must be Blake's mom. Pleasure to meet you," She said placing her hand out to the older woman who took it and shook it. 

"My, how formal. I hope you aren't like this all the time?" Asked Cinder with a smile, dropping her hand. 

"Nope only when I'm introducing myself," Blake let out a little chuckle, remembering how blunt she was when she introduced herself to Blake. Yang then stepped aside allowing for the mother and daughter pair to walk in. "come on in. The living room's through there" she said pointing towards the living room. Blake and Cinder walked through as Yang shut the door behind them. When she was in the living room Blake could see Taiyang sitting on the same couch as before reading a book while on the other sat Ruby cuddling up to Qrow's arm while she was reading her own book, Qrow was focused on the trash that was currently playing on the TV. Ruby looked up and smiled at Blake as she walked in but hid behind her book once she saw Cinder behind her. upon closer inspection Blake noticed a the pair of red headphones that the red tinted girl was wearing. Blake took the seat next to Ruby and placed her hand on the book.  

"Don't worry. This is Cinder. My mom," Ruby looked up at Blake before slowly turning back to Cinder, dropping her book.The dark haired woman slowly approached Ruby before bend over to get to eye level. 

"You must be Ruby. I've heard so much about you," She said, causing Ruby to blush and look away. 

"Oh since when did you get here?" Came a voice from the other side of the room. Cinder turned, standing up which allowed for Blake to see that Taiyang had looked up from his book to see the visitors to his house. Cinder walked over to the man, introducing herself, allowing for Blake to look back to  Ruby who had broken off from her uncle. 

"Whatcha reading?" Ruby raised the book so that Blake could see the cover. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. One of my favorites," Ruby dropped the book and gave Blake a smile that nearly made her melt in how cute it was. Ruby looked back down to the book and leaned against Blake. The ravenette could feel her heart beating against her chest, threatening to escape. Blake looked over to Yang at the otherside of the room looking over with a smile on her face.She gave a quick wink before she left the room causing Blake to internally curse her.  She realized that she was whispering some of it when Ruby looked up at her with a confused look on her face.  

"It's your siste,r" Despite thinking that it would sate Ruby's curiosity, it did not making the smaller girl close her book and giving Blake her undivided attention. Blake sighed before she decided to spill the beans. "Yang wants to set us up," Ruby looked at her with eyes that could only be compared to a puppy's. "Wait do you want to go out with me?" Blake asked as a whisper. Ruby answered with a simple head movement. Yes. 

* * *

 

After separating from the small girl after she had embraced her, Blake make her way out of the room to find Yang in the kitchen checking on the food. She had been checking her phone until Blake walked in. 

"Who you texting?" Blake asked, trying to start a conversation so she could get to what she wanted to say. 

"A princess," responded Yang. Blake thought she was joking the way that she said it. 

"So your sister and I have a date," Blake said bluntly, giving up her idea of subtlety. Yang dropped her phone to look at the ravenette deadpanned in the face, allowing her to see that Yang was genuinely texting someone called'Princess' 

"Wait what when did this happen?" Yang asked locking her phone and placing it on the bunker. 

"Around ten minutes ago," Blake answered leaning against the door frame. But was knocked back when Yang leapt at her wrapping her arms around her. 

"Oh my god, oh my god. You did it. And she said yes?" 

"Yes otherwise we wouldn't be going out," 

"When?" Yang asked pulling away to allow Blake to see her wearing  a large grin. 

"It wasn't clear but I think we're going out Saturday," 

"Do you need any help?" Blake looked away nervously 

"Yeah," Yang giggled and sat down at the table while Blake sat across from her 

"Well it doesn't really matter where she eats she'll try anything. And if you want to go shopping she'll drag you somewhere if you let her," 

"Thanks" Blake gave her friend a smile but it soon disappeared when Yang stood up and loomed over her. 

"Just so you know. If you hurt her. I will hurt you. Got it?" Blake looked up to the blonde who was now terrifying the dark haired girl. Her eyes seemed to hide in the shadows cast by her hair though she could swear that they had turned red. 

"Yes," Blake managed to squeeze out, her heart was now beating faster but this time threatening a heart attack. If also freaked her how fast she changed from terrifying to cheery as fast as she did. 

"OK," Said Yang pulling back and walked over to the cooker. "Dad! I think it's ready!" She shouted through to the living room. The entire encounter left Blake both excited and scared as all hell for the weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading.As always leave a comment or any sort of feedback as it is greatly appreciated.


	10. Date Night

It had taken  around an hour for Blake to decide that she was going to wear the same outfit she did on Ruby's birthday. She remembered it being comfortable and knew that Ruby would be familiar with it, even though she wasn't a child she didn't want to screw anything up. Before she had left the house her mom had added one more addition to her appearance in the form of a bow that was placed on top of Blake's head. Cinder sat at the leaning against the door frame into her daughters room wearing a soft smile, happy for her daughter. 

"So what's your plan?" She asked making Blake jump a little. 

"Well I thought of taking her to the mall and then going to the cinema," Blake responded, her attention returning to the mirror. 

"Do you plan on getting food?" 

"Yeah, but that’s where I'm lost," 

"Well I've got an idea," Cinder then proceeded to tell her daughter about the restaurant that Blake's father had taken her when they had visited Vale years ago."Do you need a lift?" Blake thought about refusing but decided that It would be a better idea to get a lift. 

Around ten minutes later Blake was sitting in the passenger side of the car driving towards the Xiao Long household. When they arrived her mother wished her luck and drove off once Blake was out of the car. It took Blake a moment and a deep breath before she walked up to the door and rapped her knuckles against it.She could hear Yang's voice on the other side of the door, arguing but Blake couldn't hear anyone else making her believe that the other person was Ruby. When the voice died down it was a couple of seconds before the door slowly opened to reveal the smaller girl wearing a nice looking red and black dress with a corset and a puffy looking skirt. 

"Hello Ruby," Blake said, giving the girl a soft smile. Ruby smiled back but her eyes were caught on the floor. Blake looked past the red girl and  saw Yang standing at the end of the hall with one of her hands on her face while shaking her head. "Are you ready to go?" Blake asked getting Ruby's attention. The red tinted girl nodded and looked up to meet Blake's eyes. Blake stepped to the side to allow Ruby to walk past her into the street. Before she closed the door Blake looked into the house to see Yang looking her straight on the eye, winking and giving the ravenette a thumbs up. 

* * *

 

It took around 5 minutes of walking until they reached the mall Ruby looked up to Blake with a questioning look on her face.  

"I thought you might like to go look around the shops before we go to the cinema," Ruby opened her mouth into an 'O' shape before she shut it and pointed towards the entertainment store in suggestion. "You wanna go there?" Blake asked. The red tinted girl nodded, furiously before almost dragging the ravenette towards the store. Once inside Ruby was fixated in looking at the Blu-ray shelf again. She was leaning down and seemed to be picking up multiple cases, through on closer inspection it seemed to Blake that she was sorting them. Blake leaned down to reach her level and looked at the pile to Ruby's right, on top of it was a copy of Ghostbusters. "Are these the ones you already own?" She asked pointing towards the pile, Ruby looked up and nodded with a smile on her face. "And those you haven't gotten," Blake pointed towards the other pile, causing Ruby to nod again.  

After around a minute Ruby put back all the cases except one form her not bought pile and stood up. Before she could get to the counter Blake put her hand out to stop her. Ruby looked up to the ravenette with a confused look on her face.  

"This is a date. I'm buying it for you," Blake put her hand out in order to take the case. Ruby looked at the hand like it was alien and slowly placed it in her hand. Blake gave the smaller girl  soft smile before telling her to stay put. She walked over to the counter, bought the Blu-Ray and walked back over to Ruby who had her hands together in front of her nervously. Blake couldn't help but wear a form of smirk when she saw how cute the girl was being. "Come on. Let's get to the cinema," Ruby looked up and Blake and gave her a warm smile that nearly made the ravenette melt. 

* * *

 

After the movie, which Ruby had picked by simply pointing at the poster for "X-Men", the girls made their way to the restaurant that Cinder had described to her daughter. What she hadn't told her was that the place was simply called 'Hambuger' and was easily identified by the large sign on the outside which read 'Hambuger'. Blake couldn't help but smile at the sight. She looked down to Ruby, who had been holding her hand since they left the theatre, to see her looked up at Blake with a confused look on her face. As if to ask If this was the place. 

"Yep, Here we are," Blake placed her focus back onto the restaurant as she felt Ruby's grip get tighter. Once they were inside Blake found it surprisingly busy but still having a couple of tables spare. Before deciding where they should sit Ruby pulled her over to the one free table by the window. Ruby sat Blake down on one side while Ruby sat across from her, looking a little uncomfortable making Blake feel a little worried. "Are you okay?" Ruby responded with a soft smile and a nod of the head before picking up the menu. Blake smile and looked at her own, despite the name they had a wide variety of options. Though given that the name for the place was a food on the menu she decided to go for the bacon and cheese burger. 

Blake looked up at Ruby after feeling the small girl touch her arm. She was holding the menu so that Blake could see it and was pointing towards one of the options, confusing Blake for a moment until she remembered. "Is that what you're wanting?" Ruby nodded and flipped the menu so that the drinks were visible and pointed to a regular coke. "Got it" Blake said, confirming Ruby's order. Soon a girl with dark skin and green hair came up to the table. Blake gave the girl their order, receiving a weird look when she ordered for the red tinted girl. Though when she left Blake look Ruby straight in the eyes and smiled at the smaller girl, who in return blushed before giving her own.


	11. Recovery

After they had finished their meal it was late nearing ten o'clock. Blake could tell that her partner was getting tired due to the amount of times she tried, and failed, to stifle a yawn. Usually causing the ravenette to giggle a little at how cute the sight was. They walked the shorter than expected distance to the Xiao-Long household with Blake all but holding up the smaller girl.When they arrived at the house they saw that the living room was the only room lit up. They walked up to the door and stopped turning to face each other. Ruby fiddled with her hands while looking at the floor while Blake was busy trying to think of what to say. 

"So did you have a nice time Ruby?" Blake asked, unsurely. Ruby looked up into Blake's eyes and gave her a warm smile and simple nod of the head. "Would you like to do this again sometime?" Ruby's head seemed to increase the velocity of nodding causing Blake to break out in a grin. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" Ruby's eyes seemed to dart all across Blake's face seeming unsure of where to go. Blake, in a confident stride, cupped Ruby's cheek with her hand and slowly started narrowing the gap between them to eventually give Ruby a soft kiss on the lips. Ruby instantly started blushing and focused her eyes onto Blake's. "Goodnight Ruby" She said before removing her hand causing Ruby to pop back into reality. She simply nodded and proceeded to open the door to her house. Once she was inside Blake started her way back home. 

* * *

 

Once inside Ruby rubbed her cheeks as if to try and remove the blush that she could feel across her face. Once she discovered that it was futile she turned her attention to the living room door and opened it. Inside sat Yang on one of the sofas, lazily watching movie that was on TV. She snapped to attention once she saw Ruby, leaping out of her seat and pulling the smaller girl over. 

"How was it?" She asked first "Did you have a good time?" Ruby responded by nodding her head."Good, good. Is there a chance of a second date?" Ruby simply shrugged her shoulders "Are you sure?" Asked Yang causing a confused look to appear on Ruby's face. "Ruby you're redder than your room," This caused Ruby to try and hide herself in her hands by curling up into a ball on the couch. "Besides, I was looking out the window when you were on the doorstep. Thanks by the way now I have something else to tease Blake about in class," Ruby curled tighter which in turn caused Yang to laugh. "Don't worry. It was still pretty cute. I won't tease her to badly," This allowed Ruby to relax a little and uncurl up as to cuddle into the side of her sister who threw her arm around the smaller girl."As long as you had fun," Yang smiled as she looked down at her sister who had already started to fall asleep. 

Slowly pulling her younger sister off of her, Yang stood up and put her arms under the smaller figure in order to lift her up. The blonde then carried Ruby up the stairs to her room bridal style before dumping her on her bed. Ruby jolted awake before the soft mattress of her bed pulled her back to the land of dreams, causing her older sister to smile. She leaned down and planted a small kiss on her forehead before brushing a couple bit of hair from her face. 

"Goodnight Ruby," whispered Yang, she pulled Ruby's duvet up to the smaller girls shoulders. Ruby gave a small smile to her sister in thanks. 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for Blake to get back home. As she approached the house she was please to see no light coming from inside, meaning that her mom must have gone to bed. Though when she unlocked the door she could see that the light in the kitchen was on causing Blake to sigh before walking through. In the kitchen sat Cinder looking and typing something into the laptop while surrounded by masses of paper, Blake could tell it was for work due to her mom giving a rare appearance of her glasses. When Blake opened the fridge to get a drink the older woman looked over the rim of her glasses at the ravenette. 

"So did you have a good time?" She asked, leaning back against her chair and taking her glasses off. Blake pulled out of the fridge with a bottle of water in her hands as well as a smile on her face. 

"Yes. We had a great time" 

"Did you take her to the place I told you about?" Blake locked eyes with her mother. 

"Yes I did and you did not tell me that the place would be that easy to find" 

"It was big bold and tacky. Exactly like your father liked. Anyway, will there be a second date?" 

"I think so.It ended pretty well" said Blake as she took a drink from the bottle which she nearly back washed when she mom unexpectedly stood up, slamming her hands on the table. 

"Did you kiss her?" Asked Cinder, the unmistakable curves of a smile forming on her face that Blake somehow missed. 

"Yes," answered Blake, weary of her mother. Who upon hearing this almost leapt across the table to wrap her arms around her daughter. "Argh... Why are you so excited?" Cinder pulled away from her surprised daughter. 

"My daughter and her first girlfriend had their first kiss," Blake blushed slightly looking at the floor. 

"How do you know she was my first girlfriend?" Blake asked. 

"Because I'm your mother. Now you look like you're about to fall asleep right now so you should really think about going to bed" Cinder said turning back to her laptop. She closed it before stretching "I know I am. Good night," She added as she left the room, kissing her daughter on the head on the way out. 

"Night" Blake said, after her mother. She stayed in the kitchen however finishing her drink and grabbing another one before she left to go her room. Once inside with the door closed she undressed herself she then put on her favorite Yukata before sliding into bed. She considered pulling out her laptop but her mind was made up when a yawn interrupted her thought process. She turned out her bedside light and settled down to sleep, her mind occupied with thought on how to potentially make their next date even slightly better. Maybe not taking Ruby to a restaurant literally called 'Hamburger' would be a good starting point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed, This time the chapter went up a little later than I would have liked but that can't be helped. As always please leave any and all feedback as it is always appreciated with open arms.


	12. Family Dinner

It had been a week of teasing but it was worth it in the end since Blake had been invited round to the Xiao-Longs for dinner again. Though this time Blake was understandably nervous. This would be the first time she met Taiyang as his daughters girlfriend. An million and one thought ran through her head as she walked the final few steps to the front door of the familiar, welcoming home. She slowly removed her earphones, which were loudly playing Hatsuni Miku, and put them in her pocket before knocking on the door. 

This time however the door was answered by Taiyang himslef who looked the girl up and down taking inher appearance. Blake suddenly felt self conscious in her simple t-shirt and jeans. 

"So you're the scoundrel that’s dating my daughter, huh," He said folding his arms. This left Blake both confused and very worried until Taiyang's serious face was broken by a grin that could only be rivaled by Yang's. "Sorry. I couldn't resist it.This is the first time one of them has brought someone home. Though it kinda loses it's touch when we already know each other, doesn't it," Taiyang stepped to the side, waving his hand to let Blake in. 

"Yeah a little," Taiyang simply nodded and closed the door behind Blake. Before Blake could even enquire as to where the others where she felt all the air rush form her lungs as a force collided with her at speed. She looked down to see Ruby hugging her close looking up at Blake with soft eyes a smile that nearly made Blake melt. However she simply wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. 

"Hiya Ruby, Are you okay?" Blake asked, she received a furious nod in response which caused Blake smile to grow a little bigger. Ruby soon broke off though, which left Blake feeling a little colder. The red tinted girl pulled her into the living room where Yang was sitting sprawled out across one of the couches. 

"Hey kitty," she said once she saw Blake. She had started calling her 'kitty' during the week after she found that Blake's bow made it seem like she had cat ears. 

"You only say that cause I hate it don't you?" 

"Yea- ow," Yang was cut off when a pen lid suddenly hit her in the arm. She looked up at Ruby who, despite trying to look serious, had a smile on her face. Yang simply narrowed her eyes and smirked as she threw the lid back at Ruby hitting her square in the forehead. Ruby pouted, looking defeated, and started rubbing her head as she stuck her tongue out at her older sister. Blake couldn't help but giggle at the antics of the  sisters. 

* * *

 

After dinner everyone sat in the living room, stuffed full thanks to Taiyang's cooking. Yang had resumed her previous position being sprawled out across one of the couches while Taiyang seemed to take the other couch, asleep. Blake however was sitting on the floor her back against Yang's seat while Ruby lay with her head on the ravenette's lap. Blake was barely watching whatever was on the TV but was interrupted when she could hear loud snoring from behind her. She turned her head to see that the blonde had fallen asleep. She looked down to see that Ruby was also looking up at her sister before her attention went to Blake. The small girl sat up and pointed up with a wondering look on her face. 

"You want to go upstairs?" Ruby nodded and started to stand up. Blake smirked  and held her hand up to her girlfriend when she was completely up. Ruby took her hand and helped pull her up, keeping Blake's hand she lead the older girl up the stairs and into her room where  she let go of Blake's hand and waved at her collection of Blu-Rays which was a good size. "I don't know. You chose" responded Blake. Ruby simply nodded and turned her attention towards the shelf. Blake smiled at the smaller girl as she sat down on the bed. When she looked around the room her eyes locked onto an old looking poster that wasn't there the last time she was round. It was an old poster for the Fatal Fury Movie which caused Blake to smile. 

Ruby must have noticed when she turned around because she was looking down at the floor holding the case of the latest Star Wars film in her hands while blushing. Blake looked back to the red tinted girl and smiled at her which caused her look back up into Blake's eyes before turning around to place the disk into the player. Once in Ruby bounced up beside Blake and cuddled under her arm which Blake decided to wrap around the smaller girl.  

Throughout the movie Blake could hear people outside Ruby's room moving out of the living room into their own which gave her a basic understanding of the current time so when the movie eventually finished she looked down at Ruby who still seemed to be wide eyed though Blake could see that she was close to sleeping.She unwrapped herself from the smaller girl who looked up at Blake with a confused look on her face. 

"It's late. I better go home," Ruby clutched onto Blakes arm, trying to pull her down. "Ruby come on.You'll see me soon enough" Blake leaned down and kissed Ruby on the forehead. Blake then pried Ruby's hands off of her arm and turned around for the door. 

"Please don't go Blake." 

Blake froze. The voice was weak. Did she really just hear that? She slowly turned to Ruby, eyes wide in surprise, and saw the smaller girl looking down with her hand towards Blake. 

"Did you just speak?" Ruby looked up to Blake, her eyes wet with threatening tear, before nodding. Blake lost all resolve and leapt at eh smaller girl wrapping her up in a tight hug. 

"please," spoke Ruby, softly, as she pushed her arms towards Blake. Once Blake pulled back Ruby took a deep breath 

"Sorry. Guess I gripped you a little tightly, huh," Ruby looked up in Blake's eyes. 

"It's okay," She said. Blake was still shocked at hearing the voice. 

"I'll stay," Said Blake, pulling the smaller girl down so that they were lying down on the bed. Blake could feel Ruby's breathing slow until all Blake could hear was a soft snoring. Blake soon fell asleep after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. As always please leave a comment and any sort of feedback as it is greatly appreciated.


	13. Caught

It was late in the morning when Blake finally woke up. She opened her eyes to see the cute form of Ruby lying in her arms which brought back the memories from the night before. As far as she knew that was the first time Ruby had ever spoken to anyone since the accident years ago.To know that Ruby cared for her that much make Blake smile for the first morning in years. She kissed the sleeping girl on the head before untangling herself  from her, She slowly stood up as to not disturb the bed so that Ruby could stay asleep. She looked  around the room to see that the TV was still on which she promptly turned off. Who opened the door to Ruby's room and slowly stepped outside. 

Blake could hear music coming from downstairs which she could tell could only belong to Yang, doubting that Taiyang listened to Casey Lee Williams. She made her way slowly down the stairs making sure to smooth down her T-shirt on the way. Despite being quiet Yang still heard her moving. 

"Morning Ruby," Blake heard come from the kitchen "Dad's gone to work. Kettle just boiled if you're wanting coffee," Blake took a deep breath before stepping into the kitchen, Yang's back was to her as she looked over the stove. 

"Sorry. I'm not that small," said Blake as casually as she could, causing yang to jump and whip her head back. 

"Oh Blake. I didn't know you where here," Yang fully turned around to face her "Where did you sleep last night?" 

"In your sister's bed," Blake said, her eyes drifting to the floor. 

"In my what's what!?" Yang shouted in surprise. 

"Your sister's bed. What's wrong?I've done it before?" Blake asked, suddenly frightened of the blonde.

"Yeah but you weren't dating then," She responded, turning her full body.

"Hey, it wasn't as though it was planned she sorta pulled me into it," 

"Pulled you in. Into what? What did you do with my sister?" Said Yang, slowly approaching the ravenette. Holding up a fish slice as a weapon, ready to attack Blake. 

"What? Nothing," blurted out Blake as she was backed up into the wall, Yang showing herself as an intimidating figure which Blake could swear had piercing, scary red eyes instead of the usual lilac. 

"I swear if you've done anything I'll..." Yang was cut off by Ruby jumping between them. Yang however was seeing red and had no time for interruptions. "Get out of the way Ruby," Yang pushed her sister to the side but Ruby was prepared and grasped her sister's arm.  

"yang no." 

Yang froze and looked down to the weight on her arm, eyes wide with shock. Yang dropped the spatula which clattered onto the floor as she turned to her younger sister. 

"Did you just..." Yang started but couldn’t finish before she started to choke up. She grabbed Ruby into a tight embrace and just let it all out y crying into her shoulder. Ruby wrapped her arms around the larger girl and started to cry as well. As they both sunk to the floor in tears Blake could do nothing but watch until she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her down. Yang moved back so that they were able to squeeze Blake between them. Blake couldn't help but get caught up in the moment and started to cry along. 

After around five minutes of cuddling Yang started to pull away and smiled when she saw that Ruby had latched on to Blake when she had backed off. She wiped her eyes patted Blake on the back which signified that she should get off of her sister. The ravenette looked into Ruby's eyes for a second, sharing a smile before she pulled away herself.  

"So, we need to talk," Said Yang, as she leaned over and started wiping Ruby's eye. 

* * *

 

Around ten minutes later the three girls were sitting in the living room with hot cups of coffee in hand. Both Blake and Yang sat on opposing couches while Ruby, unsure of which sofa to chose, sat on the foot stool between both of them. 

"So she spoke last night when you tried to leave," Blake and Ruby both responded with a nod of their heads. 

"I didn't want her to go," Said Ruby, her voice started trailing off at the end, to weak to keep a sentence going. This caused Blake to smile at her girlfriend trying to speak for herself despite not being able. Ruby took a sip of her drink before she let out a small cough. 

"Hey you don't have to speak if you don't want to," said Blake, reassuringly. Ruby responded with a smile and a nod. 

"Wait till dad hears about this," Added Yang. Ruby whipped her head round to Yang and shook her head with a disapproving look on her face. Yang looked at her younger sister with a confused look on her face. "You don't want him to know? Why not?" Asked Yang. 

"Fuss," Was all Ruby responded with before she started coughing. Yang seemed to understand this and simply nodded before taking a mouthful of coffee herself, seeming to not mind the heat. This reminded Blake about her own and took a sip herself, keeping her eyes on the smaller girl who was currently rubbing her throat. 

"We won't tell anyone. Don't worry," Said Blake, moving so that she could reach and rub Ruby's back. Ruby simply looked at the older girl and smiled. 

"Thank-"Ruby was cut off by an impromptu coughing fit which made Yang jump over and join in with Blake in rubbing her back. When Ruby finished she brushed the hands off her back and stood up moving to sit with the ravenette. Blake wrapped her arms around the smaller girl who cuddled in to the ravenette. She looked up to her sister and curled her finger at her, inviting her over to cuddle with them.Yang put on her signature grin and walked over, flopped herself on the couch and wrapped her arms around the two of them causing Blake to let out a small wince at the added weight crushing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know that this chapter is a little early but there is a good reason for that. I decided that since I'm almost don I would speed up the uploads with Chapter 13 today and the last chapter on Friday. So yes it ends on Friday. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ans as always please leave feedback and support as it helps and is greatly appreciated. Bye.


	14. Peace and Quiet

The next weekend was simply spent sitting in the Xiao-Long living room watching movies. Blake and Ruby sat cuddling on one couch while Yang took up the entirety of the other and was covered by a yellow blanket. They were currently watching the Ghostbusters Blu-Ray that Ruby persisted that they watch first since it was the movie she got when she first met Blake. Yang had initially sigh when she picked it and explained by pointing, Blake however found it very romantic and held her close throughout the movie. The watching of the movie was  fine except that Yangs phone kept going off every so often. It was the tenth buzz that Blake got curious enough to ask. 

"Who are you texting?" Blake eventually asked. 

"A princess," She responded nonchalantly. Ruby looked up at her girlfriend with a confused look on her face which Blake returned. 

"Wait, the same princess from a couple of weeks ago?"  

"Yep," Despite looking at Yang Blake could see a little smirk on Ruby's face. 

"Which princess?" Yang looked back over at  Blake. 

"Why are you so curious?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. 

"I just am. Why are you so defensive?" 

"No reason," Yang's attention went back to her phone. Before she could reply Blake heard Ruby take in a breath, the usual indicator that she was going to speak. 

"Do you like her?" Yangs eyes snapped back over to them and glared at them. Though her gaze dropped quickly. 

"Maybe," Blake couldn't help but smile. 

"I thought you liked guys," Blake asked, her smile getting slightly larger as the blonde blushed. 

"I like both," Came from Yang calmly, Blake and Ruby shared a look of realization and surprise. 

"Good for you. Have you told her," 

"What? No. I'm waiting," 

"Waiting? Waiting for what?"  

"To know what she likes. Can we just watch the movie?" 

"Sure," They sat there for around three hours, changing the movie when the time came. Eventually the door opened and Taiyang came in from work, obviously tired. He walked in the way of Ruby and Blake and plopped himself down  onto Yang's legs, despite the blondes annoyance. The man eventually stood up so that Yang could move her legs but she threw them on top of him when he sat back down. 

"Whatcha watching now?"he asked, running his hand through his hair. 

"Lazer Team," Blake responded, too comfortable to even move her head. 

"Ah" he replied "So I have seen this one" Blake's comfort was disrupted by the small girl in her arms poking her. She looked down to see Ruby pointing at her own mouth. Blake gave her a confused look making Ruby give an exasperated look, she then made the motion of a glass. 

"You're wanting a drink?" Ruby nodded up at the ravenette before looking down at Blakes arms, which even she hadn't noticed had wrapped quite tightly around her girlfriend, trapping her in. "Sorry" said Blake as she let her go. Ruby responded with a quick peck on the nose before moving through to the kitchen. 

"Get me a drink as well," Shouted Yang, causing Ruby to pop her head back through to stick her tongue out at her elder sister. She looked over to Blake with a questioning look on her face as if to ask if she wanted one to. A look which Blake responded with a nod. Ruby flicked her thumb up before leaving the  room again. All the while Taiyang looked on from across the room with a smile on his face. 

"Thank you," he said when Blake noticed his smile. 

"For what?" She asked, causing his smile to grow a little wider. 

"My daughter has become a lot more confident since she met you," He said just before said daughter returned with three bottle of cola, each dripping with condensation. The first she decided to scare her sister with and so dropped it down her top so that it fell Into her cleaveage. The blonde let out a screech in shock quickly fished it out. 

"Ruby!" She said, an angered expression on her face. Though it son disappeared when Ruby started giggling in a way that Blake could only describe as cute and infectious as when it  started Blake couldn't help but join in. Followed by Taiyang then eventually Yang herself who stood up and decided that she was going to get her own back by tickling her younger sister. Ruby's eyes went wide as her laughter got louder. she looked over to Blake, her eyes asking for help. Blake make a split second decision to stand up walk over to the sisters, she raised her hands up, and gripped on to Ruby's sides, helping the elder sister to torment the younger girl. Ruby looked around the room looking for help but none of the girls noticed hat Taiyang had silently left the room. 

After about 3 straight minutes of torment, and ending up on the floor, Yang eventually grew tired of the act and so stopped which gave Ruby enough space stop Blake simply by pinning her arms down to her sides by straddling the ravenette. Ruby gave her girlfriend an evil smirk before she started tickling her herself. Blake tried her best to defend herself but could only wiggle  her body, trying to break her hands free. All the while Yang sat to the side laughing all the while. 

"Come on guys. Get a room," She said, between laughs. Upon hearing this Ruby turned her head to face her sister to stick her tongue out before getting off of Blake, offering her hand to help her up. 

* * *

 

Later on when Yang had retired to bed, Blake and Ruby had just finished watching Mission Impossible. Blake made the decision that it was maybe time to go home. Ruby had agreed but still wasn't to happy about Blake leaving. 

"Come on Rubes, I gotta go," Blake said for around the fifth time. 

"Why?" Ruby said, silently as to not agitate her voice. 

"Cause the last time I stayed Yang nearly killed me," She responded, bending down slightly as to be eye level with the smaller girl. 

"Okay," Blake couldn't help but smile at the smaller girl. She decided now would be a good idea and so leaned in and kissed Ruby on the lips. When she pulled back Blake smiled at Ruby started blushing and smiling at the taller girl. 

"I love you," Blake couldn't help but smile and nearly melt when she heard the smaller girl say those words. 

"I love you too," Blake said pulling Ruby into another kiss and a hug. She was happy at her life now, with a loving girlfriend and what she could consider two loving families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the end of Speechless. I really hope you enjoyed reading through this story. For those of you who came from my first piece "Coming Of Age" I'd just like to let you know that I am working on the second part which will be out in a couple of weeks. Please, as always, leave a comment and any feedback you might have. Goodbye. P.S. Please let me know if you would like a sequel to this. I have an idea but I got no plan for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new story I'm writing, please leave any feedback as it is all helpful.


End file.
